Hunting the Demon
by Tozapen
Summary: Jake gets caught up in trying to find the one responsible for killing his herd of sheep/ one shot / A commission for Dave Stridick


Jake had travelled too far away from his home to make it back before dark. He went off on an expedition to search for _it,_ seeing that the monster had torn apart his sheep again. But he had gone off track with trying to find him. Luckily, he had taken his free time to set up some outposts on thick, sturdy trees, made for his overnight trips.

Jake waited by the window with his sniper rifle, resting calmly with a warm drink in his free hand. The moon was bright out tonight, giving him an easy view over the area. He spotted the bushes moving just in the clearing of his camp-out and his finger went on the trigger at once. He looked in through the scope and watched as a familiar head of blonde, nearly white, peer through.

At once, he pulled the trigger. The bullet sheared home into the ground before the white fluff of hair, making the demon snarl and sprint. Jake leapt out from the window and rolled onto his side, bolting straight into the jungle after him.

Within moments Jake was lost and alone, he lowered his gun and held his breath. He heard the cawing of the night birds and the small bushes around him shuffle against the small wild life passing through. He raised his sniper rifle again, waiting for a sound.

"Little hunter _shit_." The voice made him snap his head up to the figure jumping above him. Jake didn't a moment to fight back. He was bigger than him, easily lifting him.

_It _had Jake slammed up against a rotting tree. English couldn't help but let out a shout, arms flailing to grab and rip at the tattered clothing of this beast. He yelped as its body pressed hard into him. Jake was pulled up so high against the tree his legs were spread around a hard muscled body, stomach pressed up between his legs and chest pinned hard just against his collarbones.

"_Dirk_." There was drool coming off the corner of Jake's mouth as he spoke.

"Feels like you missed me." A hand was roughly reaching for the hardness between his legs.

"You," Jake gasped when he felt teeth against his neck. "You killed my _sheep._"

"Was hungry." Dirk had his hands in Jake's hair, pulling hard so Jake had no choice but to expose his neck. He could feel the way Jake swallowed his next words after he ran his tongue over the flesh. He took care to leave his lips over a sensitive vein pulsing just under Jake's skin. "Still hungry."

Jake became a little frantic with his actions now, trying to edge himself lower to be leveled with the demon. Dirk started to bite, forcing himself up against the hunter and felt a familiar hardness rub against his hand. He gave it a rough squeeze and felt fingers in his hair, he jerked back for the moment and lowered his arms just a little. Jake was forced to move down the tree, having no choice but to meet the force of Dirk's lips against his. His mouth jerked open at the mean bite to his lips that drew blood and felt a tongue force its way in against his.

Jake shuddered at the touch and reached for his pocket, his jacket slinging down one of his arms as Dirk abused his lips. He took out a small emblem and didn't hesitate to slam it against his chest.

Dirk shouted in pain, dropping Jake and jerking back to escape the medallion. It drenched in holy water just the night before and shaped into a symbol that warded off demons.

"You carry that _shit _around?" Dirk snapped angrily, baring sharp teeth and dark, orange eyes. "…You were hunting me."

"And you've been hunting me." Jake barked. "You killed my sheep just to draw me out!"

"Did I?" Dirk said with an amused look on his face.

"Why else would I be here? Why else would _you _be here?" Jake hated that stupid smirk. "You put me up against the tree so you could…attackme!"

"And you _loved _it, Jake. I could taste it in your blood," Dirk let his tongue roll out to catch the bit of blood at the corner of his lips.

Jake stepped forward with the ward, compelling Dirk to stay in his spot.

"You believe killing me is going to stop your sick attractions, Jake?" Dirk continued to tease, watching the hunter's face curl up in anger as he spoke. "You're a filthy hunter, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Dirk." Jake warned, furrowing his brows in anger. Dirk watched as a small crease folded in his forehead, teeth ground together and jaw set tight.

"I hear you at night, you know. Just fucking yourself under the covers. I hear what you say, Jake," Dirk continued. "I hear you say _my _name."

Jake couldn't help but feel his face go red with blush.

"You'd love force me onto my hands and just _fuck me _into the mud 'till I'm choking on the filth, isn't that the truth?"

"You want me to punish you, Dirk? Is that what this is?" Jake's voice was thin, the calm before the storm. It was one thing to taunt him and another to embarrass him, but to do both?

"I'd rather free you from those stupid hunter morals. I'd rather make you wild and feral just like you're supposed to be." Dirk showed his teeth as Jake held the medallion in front of him. "Show you how much of a fuckin—"

Jake roughly ran his hand through Dirk's hair, grabbing a clump and yanking him back. Dirk shouted as he wrapped the string of the medallion round his neck, feeling a burning pain at his chest where the medallion struck against him. Slowly, Jake forced Dirk's head to lower just in front of his belt line.

"Go on then. _Clean me, _Dirk." Jake tightened his grip on Dirk's hair. "Show me how you cleana hunter like the filthy animal you are."

Dirk bunched his palms between his legs, trying to calm his hardness as he opened his mouth to run his tongue at the material of Jake's pants. His teeth closed around the belt and he pulled at it softly. Jake used his free hand to pull away the belt and pop open the button. Dirk couldn't move much without the medallion burning his skin but he had enough room to nudge his face against the waistband of his briefs and gesture Jake for help. Jake took himself out from the opening in his briefs and Dirk didn't hesitate to take him in whole.

English gasped at the sensation, feeling the back of Dirk's throat almost at once. His fingers drove into Dirk's scalp and he urged the demon to move. Dirk pulled back, pursing his lips at the head and opened his mouth to let his tongue run along the top. He moved his head forward to get at the side, bringing his lips together to leave a tender kiss before engulfing Jake once again. The hunter watched at the demon bobbed his head to pick up a dutiful pace.

He met orange eyes that taunted him even without the use of his voice. Frustrated, Jake pushed hard into Dirk, making him choke and fumble for the moment. He pulled out and allowed himself back in, enjoying Dirk's grunts and annoyed breaths against him.

That was until a fist hit the back of his knee and Jake fell flat onto his back. He tried to jerk up but the demon was already sitting on his knees, shouting in pain as he ripped the necklace from his chest and threw it to the side. Fast healing burns ran heavy across his chest, against his neck and at his cheek where he sloppily took off the necklace.

"I'll ruin you, hunter." Dirk bared his teeth and dropped down on top of Jake with his hands on either side of him. He pressed his hips hard against Jake, the material friction making the hunter gasp. Jake's hands went to dig into Dirk's back. The sloppy tank-top he wore was beginning to rip under the tension just as Jake's skin was with Dirk's actions.

Dirk moved his abuse to Jake's lips, catching the soft flesh with a hard bite. Jake allowed his prying tongue inside, tipping his head back to allow everything to fall in. His eyes were closed while Dirk's were half open, watching the hunter under him nearly give up all fight for his strong affections.

The demon reached for the unattended arousal and soaked in every gasp and moan that started to come from the hunter's lips. Jake felt saliva slap against his face as Dirk pulled away, he opened his eyes to see the orange eyed demon reach for the buttons on his pants. Jake felt a cold object hit his chest and he yelped at the sensation, eyes fully opening.

Jake had his legs spread enough for Dirk to shove his pants just at his ankles. Jake breaths were heavy, lips pulsing with pain and his whole body aching for more touch. Dirk spotted Jake coming to his sense and leaned down again, working his tongue over a patch of abused flesh, the red becoming purple and sore now.

With a free hand, Dirk worked himself out of his pants. He dipped his back and lowered himself closer to Jake, grinding his hips so they touched. Jake let out a sound, nearly drooling at the sensation. Dirk ran his tongue over the Jake's cheek and pulled away long enough to grab the container that was left on Jake's chest.

"That's...that's my bottle." Jake shuddered at the cold gel that fell sloppily on his stomach as Dirk moved. "…You stole it."

"You certainly weren't using it right." The demon smirked and caught Jake's lips just as his well-covered finger dip down just under Jake's arousal, reaching for a more sensitive area.

"You're a bastard sin, Dirk." Jake swore at the demon as he was entered, he lifted his leg just the slightest.

"And you're a bastard priest who fell for me." Dirk licked at his plump, swollen lips. Jake parted his lips in obedience, allowing Dirk back in as his fingers opened Jake. The hunter wiggled in discomfort before relishing the pain that turned to pleasure. In moments Dirk had this fearsome hunter moaning and whining under him with just his fingers.

Dirk spilled more onto Jake's stomach, making him open his eyes at the sensation. His lips parted in surprise and Dirk only grinned against his mouth, letting out a breath through his nose as the flushed, angered gaze.

"How long have you waited for this, Jakey?" Dirk teased as he generously covered himself.

"_Both _of us have waited long enough." Jake gave in.

"I'm not the one whining like a bitch in heat." Dirk moved Jake's leg, hand touching his side softly. Jake growled at the sound of that, reaching up to close his teeth at Dirk's jaw but the demon had moved himself inside, making Jake set his head back and gasp at the filling feeling.

He fully entered Jake, relishing the feeling after waiting for _years _on this island, hunting this him day by day just to get closer. Nails drove into his back as he ground his hips just once, testing Jake. He pulled himself out and gently pushed his way back in, feeling Jake spread his legs more.

"_Filthy animal_." Jake swore as Dirk started at a pace. Teeth had returned to his neck, adding to the heated sensation that filled up beyond his stomach. Breathing normally was no longer an option, Jake whined, panted and moaned all in one breath as Dirk picked up his hips and drove in further with a faster pace.

Jake yanked as Dirk's hair, forcing him to meet his lips. Dirk took the pleasure to reaching for Jake's ignored arousal, stroking at the pace he was driving in. Dirk forced himself away from Jake just as the tension started to build up below his stomach, straight for his dick. The demon boy drove further, faster until Jake nearly forced his hand over Dirk's to match the pace.

Dirk shouted his release, in a dizzying state of euphoria as he filled Jake. Dirk's nails drove hard into Jake's ribs, tearing flesh, and his eyes brightened in color with the release. Jake jerked himself until Dirk picked the pace back up, the demon reached down to close his teeth around Jake's neck one last time before he pulled out. Jake let out a shout as he came, over his stomach.

"Feeling any special, hunter?" Dirk panted. Jake's eyes fluttered with exhaustion and euphoria.

"Far from clean, demon." Jake managed to snap back.

"You hunters just don't quit." Dirk muttered before lowering himself to Jake's chest level. He left soft, half-hearted bites on his chest and gently ran his tongue against Jake's essence. "But that's your problem, Jakey."

"Don't call me that." Jake snapped, setting one hand down to take his weight as he sat upright.

"I'll call you what I want, _Jakey_." Dirk raised himself from where he was, meeting an angry, emerald colored gaze.

Jake pushed forward to catch Dirk's lips, angrily biting and forcing his tongue in between. Dirk didn't hesitate to push back, nearly overcoming the well exhausted hunter.

"Another time, hunter." Dirk pulled away, watching the thin sliver of saliva form between them.

"There won't be another time." Jake grumbled.

"By the looks of it, I'm sure there will be." Dirk brushed his hand against Jake's arousal, grinning as the hunter gasped at the touch, already over sensitized.

Jake didn't even blink before Dirk was gone from his sight and body. He spotted the medallion, the stupid thing that started this thing, on the floor between his legs.

"Demons bring nothing but trouble to this world." Jake mumbled under his breath, tying the medallion around his wrist before standing to bring his pants back up to his waist.


End file.
